Shigure
}} The Shigure is one of the Wazamono Grade Swords. It currently belongs to Tashigi of the Marines. Appearance Shigure is a normal katana with a green handle and a guard with a four-petaled design. The blade itself is normal. The sheath is elaborate, with the first half with a green and bumpy design, while the second half is white and smooth. There are circular designs embedded on the entire sheath. After the time-skip, its petals became more rounded in appearance. Abilities Little can be said about Shigure, as not much of it has been shown in action. A testament of its strength is that it is strong enough to withstand strikes from Zoro's Wado Ichimonji, a remarkable feat considering that Wado Ichimonji is two grades higher.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol.12 Chapter 100 and Episode 53, Tashgi engages Zoro in a sword fight. Shigure is also able to resist the impact of a cannonball and deflect it thanks to Tashigi's skill in wielding it. The blade is also shown to be strong enough to clash against Monet's wing blades, which could clash with Zoro's Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol.69 Chapter 687 and Episode 613, Monet uses her snow infused fangs and wings during her fight with Tashigi. Techniques * : Tashigi swings her sword and cuts her enemy holding her Shigure with two hands over her back. Its name comes from her sword Shigure. It was first used against Monet. In the Viz Manga, this is called Cutting Mist. Video Game Only Techniques * : Tashigi readies her sword and rapidly rushes at lightning speed to deliver a flurry of slashes from several directions, then ends it with an uppercutting swat into the air to launch all collected targets away (as the attack sucks them into the center per hit). This move is used in Pirate Warriors 3 as her second Special Attack, localized as Odoriferous Butterfly. * : Tashigi's special skill that's only used as an attack cancel, where she leaps into the air and plants her scabbard on the ground hard enough to launch enemies into the air. This move is used in Pirate Warriors 3 via pressing the R1 button to cancel a standard attack animation, localized as Light Mist: Spring. * : Tashigi's special skill that's only used as an attack cancel, where she dashes forward to deliver a quick horizontal battoujutsu slash to them before sheathing her sword (along with the attack seeking out any high-priority enemy target in the way as she dashes forward a fairly far distance). This move is used in Pirate Warriors 3 via pressing the R1 button added with a direction to cancel a standard attack animation, localized as Light Mist: Faint. * : Taishigi's standalone special skill. Slowly drawing her sword, Tashigi spins once and strikes downwards over her shoulder with the blade, which is powerful enough to take out a large group of enemies at once, although it is rather slow to activate. When using this technique cherry blossom leaves appear around her as she goes to strike her foes. This move is used in Pirate Warriors 3, localized as Light Mist: 1000 Cherry Trees. Trivia *In the English localization of One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, it is named Showers and appears as a rare gold coin. The Showers coin can be obtained by getting Tashigi's Crew Level to MAX (Level 5), and is one of the 3 Rare Coins needed to break Tashigi's Level Limit. References Site Navigation fr:Shigure it:Shigure ru:Сигурэ pl:Shigure Category:Swords Category:Meito